Hope
by talli.b
Summary: Caroline's in her bedroom in her new favorite pose (though arguably the most difficult for her) when she feels the air shift around her. Instinctively she just knows. "Klaus." It comes out like a breath she's been holding for way too long.


A/N: As promised when I posted "A Joint Effort" last night, here is another version of how I think a post-finale Klaroline scene could go. I promise I have other ideas, but those are longer and will take more time. In the meantime, just continuing to dip my toe into this fandom and pairing. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline has taken up yoga.

She knows it's not necessary to keep in shape. But she's found it's necessary to keep her sane. The stretching and deep breathing and time to just not think and worry; it's all become necessary.

Caroline's in her bedroom in her new favorite pose (though arguably the most difficult for her) when she feels the air shift around her.

Instinctively she just knows.

"Klaus." It comes out like a breath she's been holding for way too long.

Caroline keeps her eyes closed, but she knows the exact look he has on his face right now. Smug, with a dash of humor.

"What _are_ you doing, love?"

"Yoga. I'm a corpse."

Klaus settles down on the floor, too close but not touching. "That's a tad maudlin, don't you think?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, though they stay closed. "Corpse pose. Intense meditation."

"I don't think you're doing it right."

She takes a deep, aggravated breath. Sits up. Finds his eyes immediately. "Of course I'm not doing it right. You're here. And everything goes wrong when you're around." Caroline thinks she catches a glimpse of genuine hurt at her words, but Klaus has always been good at covering that sort of thing up.

Neither of them say anything for a long while, staring anywhere but at each other. Until, "I thought you weren't coming back. I mean, that was the agreement, right?"

It's like he didn't even hear her, when he says, "My daughter was born three days ago."

Caroline immediately forgets her somewhat forced offense at his presence because of that one word. Daughter. "What?" she chokes out, not sure she's heard right.

"My daughter. She was born eight days ago. We sent her away, though. For her safety. I don't know if I can do this, Caroline."

There are a million questions rushing through Caroline's mind. But none of them matter. She knows most of what Klaus is saying is supposed to be impossible, but Caroline's learned that nothing's impossible in this world.

And he'd said her name.

"Everyone thinks she's dead. And it's starting to feel that way. I'm trying to make New Orleans safe for her, but what if I fail and I miss out on everything?"

"Where is she, Klaus?"

"She's with Rebekah. Only her mother and Elijah know."

"And now me."

"And now you."

"Why are you here, Klaus?" A thrill runs through Caroline at the thought that this mighty creature needed her in his darkest time. And she's starting to forget why she's still fighting these feelings Klaus ignites inside her.

Klaus just shakes his head. "I should go."

The words escape Caroline's mouth before she can stop them: "I'll go with you." Klaus stares at her like she's insane, and she probably is. "I'll help you take down these jackasses."

"No. I need you outside New Orleans. I need to know you're safe and I need to know that if anything were to happen to us someone's out here ready to warn Rebekah. To protect them if need be."

Caroline nods. Understands. But doesn't like it.

"If there's ever any trouble I'll do whatever I can to get a warning to you. A code word. My daughter's name."

"What's her name?" Caroline asks.

Klaus falters. Turns away, gathers himself, then turns back to Caroline. Their gazes meet as he tells her, "Hope. Her name is Hope"

Caroline can't help it. How can anyone look at this beautiful, broken man who tries so hard to deny his humanity and not want to cry? Klaus wipes her tears and Caroline shivers at the sensation. Unbidden memories of their time in the woods come rushing back and Caroline can't help but think that it's not fair. It's not fair that she's finally ready to open herself up to Klaus and now she can't. He's not letting her.

Klaus leans forward and kisses the rest of the tears away. First one cheek, then the other. Caroline closes her eyes to allow him access.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart," Klaus whispers to her before he's gone.


End file.
